


Mein Welt

by fraufi666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Brainwashing, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Explicit Language, Incest, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Multi, Nudity, Politics, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany has just been elected as the new chancellor. Yet while he has noble aspirations to serve the nation’s needs, Prussia is determined to continually control him. Meanwhile, the media and a stubborn opposition are keen to seize the puppet strings in order to pull the young chancellor down. Will this get in the way of Germany’s noble goals to give the people what they want? In the unpredictable and ever-changing world of politics, nothing is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a political AU. Even though this is meant to be a work related to politics, all romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I am also in no way politically biased. Some of the characters (such as that of country personifications) are from the anime series Axis Powers Hetalia and have no relation to the German government. I have written this story as a request for a friend and I thank her for helping me with ideas as well as providing the visuals on The Sims 4. Michael Dobbs’ intriguing novel First Lady also inspired me during the writing process.

He sat on the edge of his seat, waiting for the final verdict. The numbers were still being calculated and it was taking far too long. A hand rested on his shoulder.  

"Don't stress, bruder…Alles in Ordnung, ja?" Gilbert, his older brother was smiling at him, a beer can in his hand, ready to crack it open once the results were in. 

Ludwig did not take his eyes off the screen. It had all boiled down to this. All those years of study and the dedication he had for the party would be worth something if he got it. But most of all, he wanted to ensure that he could achieve his dream: to help all the people of Germany, the country he had loved so dearly. 

"And the scores are in!" The announcer declared proudly. Palms perspiring, he waited, hoping that it was not all in vain. 

"Lucille Weiß, 12 votes."

For a split second, he had thought his name was called out but relaxed. Yet it was short-lived, for this was not the end. 

"Jens Koch, 23 votes."

Still not him. 

"Heinz Werner, 37 votes.'

His heart was pounding faster; he could not take it any longer. Perhaps…just perhaps…

"Lastly, Ludwig Beilschmidt, with 55 votes has won the election!" 

His head was spinning as he stood up from the chair, eyes wide. He could not believe it. A life long dream had finally come true and he had to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming. 

"Ludwig!! You did it!" Gilbert cried, pulling him into a big hug, "See? What did I tell you? We have to celebrate!" Immediately he opened the beer, foam dribbling down from the can. 

"No! Wait. I have to get to parliament first!" Ludwig realised cautiously. Although the other was eager for a big party, he knew that this was the most important event of their lives. There was so much pride in his heart as they were driven down to the Reichstag, right before a large audience of voters and members of the media. Ludwig came out of the car first, squinting at many flashes of eager photographers. He walked on, keeping himself as composed as possible. Gripping the lectern with both hands to stop himself from shaking, he faced the bright glare of the public. 

"To each and every one of you, I thank you so much for your support. You have all made the right decision, because by you voting for this party we can all strive to move Germany forward. I will promise to help close the economic gap and help to make our country cleaner, safer and more prosperous. This is a new start and I am very honoured to be the one to lead you to it. Thank you."

The crowd erupted into a great applause, cheering him. Even some were weeping in happiness. 

In the shadow behind his brother, Gilbert smiled as he watched him. Ludwig, always so humble, always so selfless. And with his immaculate blond hair, sky blue eyes and model physique he could see why the public had loved him so much. He wasn't merely a poster boy, but the embodiment of a strong, young and brave nation. 

The younger sibling waved briefly for the cameras, smiling slightly but not posing for too long. He had work on his mind and he cared more about fulfilling the promises over looking good for the covers of newspapers. Already he was thinking about heading back to look at the papers, and perhaps maybe selecting some people for his new cabinet. But the audience would not have it. The media swarmed around him, shoving many different microphones to his face. 

"So does this mean you will introduce a new economic plan?" Someone asked.  

"It will be decided momentarily." Ludwig responded politely and then tried to walk faster so that the woman would not interrogate him further.  

"Herr Chancellor, what will you do about immigration?"

"We will do everything we can to give everyone a chance." Ludwig responded vaguely.  With a small smile and a single wave he climbed back into the car, Gilbert following close behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Only minutes after winning, there was a large party held at the house. Wanting to just sit back on a recliner and go through paperwork, attending a party was the last thing on his mind. But he had to go. It was for him, after all. Being in the public eye did not allow any time for solitude.  

The two brothers had parted ways as soon as they departed from parliament. The Prussian wanted to go see some friends to spread the good news, or so Ludwig was told. But there was no secret that the older sibling was going to have pre-drinks.  

"A splendid victory." Herr Müller remarked, as he shook Ludwig's hand upon the chancellor arriving into the corridor. "Everything is set up. All you need to do is just be your charming self. The guests will arrive in a few minutes."

"Danke Herr Müller." Ludwig responded, trying to suppress a laugh at what the board member had said. Everyone, including Ludwig knew that he had no charm in his personality. He was serious, pragmatic and stoic. Charm was more reserved for Gilbert, his older brother. It was as if he had inherited all of the social skills genes unfairly, leaving Ludwig with nothing but seriousness. 

He made his way to the bar, helping himself to just a glass of water before settling into a chair to rest for a few moments. Normally he would have a beer, but he wanted to maintain a clear mind to greet the guests. Even though members of the media were not invited here, he still felt that he was under scrutiny. He could not afford getting his reputation tarnished so early in his career. 

As he took a sip from the frosted glass, he stared up at the chandelier, admiring the wealth and grandeur of the room. Money had never been important to him. Even though this was his own place, he still felt less spectacular in comparison to the room, as if an insignificant intruder in a site of such power. A throne far too big for him to fill. But he wanted to. He _had_ to. 

For a moment, the grandeur of the room had made him think of his brother once more. The older sibling would have suited this room well. In fact, he would have been too large for it. It was he who had appreciated wealth and was certainly the main driving force to the younger brother's success. The two brothers had been raised the same way, but upon late adolescence the two went off in entirely different directions. While Ludwig focussed on his education and received very high marks at university, the silver-haired albino had dropped out of his business degree. But this was not due to the work being too complicated. Not at all. Gilbert saw himself as being too intelligent for any of the simplified, abstract theories taught in institutions. He needed a challenge and university was not for him. There was a burning desire to put his knowledge to practice. So he took his chances and started up his own business, while taking on three separate jobs. Gradually, he took an interest in the stock market and with sheer luck or stupidity or great calculation or a combination of all three had succeeded. Now he was a powerful business magnate who had businesses in almost every city in Germany and a few abroad. People either loved him or hated him. But it was so difficult to see how he could be related to the studious and stern new leader. 

A din of voices pulled him out of his thoughts. Ludwig put down his glass and stood up, trying to smile as much as possible as he shook hands with supporters, friends and colleagues. Every person he spoke to gave him their heartfelt support, beaming at him with awed, starstruck eyes. They were so proud, so honoured to know him and to be invited to his party, he could see it. 

"Oh Ludwig, I knew you could do it, I just knew it!" An elderly woman exclaimed excitedly, planting kisses to both Ludwig's cheeks. The German blushed. 

"Danke, Tante." He said politely, smiling at his aunt. "You have been so encouraging for all these years…"

"Oh don't mention it! You're the one who did all the hard work." And with a pat on his shoulder, she went to join some of the other older women to brag about her nephew. 

Ludwig later on got into a discussion with an older male colleague over politics. But upon speaking about economics, the German was at a loss. He stared off into the crowd, not listening to the man's question. Where was Gilbert when he needed him? 

As if the forces of the universe had answered him, a silver haired man was charming what seemed to be a small but also powerful politician. At first, Ludwig couldn't figure out who it was, but upon a closer glance realised that his brother was flirting with the leader of Italy.  

The Italian did not see him, but Gilbert had, for he looked up at Ludwig, smirked and then leaned in close to whisper something to the other man's ear, not moving his scarlet eyes from the blond.   

Ludwig felt a jab in his chest. He could not, for the life of him figure out why Gilbert had brought along this man without his knowledge. Watching them together made him feel uncomfortable. 

A pale hand had touched the Italian's hair gently and as if to tease him, began pulling his curl. Ludwig gulped, knowing all too well of the way this hand had exerted so much power against anyone it touched. The red eyes still had not left Ludwig's gaze as the hand lazily teased the spiral as it shone like copper under the chandelier.  Back and forth, back and forth, like a pendulum.  

The German quickly turned away, remembering that he had a role to perform. He made his way to the dining table, going to the head and waiting for the others as they took their seats. Once he had everyone's attention, which did not take long at all, he picked up his glass of champagne.  

"To all of you, thank you so much for coming tonight and supporting me throughout this campaign. It has meant so much and to the bottom of my heart, I promise to help achieve all that you have put me here to achieve." With that, he raised his glass high and proud "To Germany!" 

"To Germany!" A chorus of voices shouted back, just as proudly as twenty-three other glasses raised in the air. So many flushed faces turned to Ludwig as he sat down. Twenty-three identical grins. And yet, he couldn't feel the same happiness as they did. Not while he was in so much doubt about the person most close to him. 

Gilbert was still sitting closely, whispering to the Italian and causing him to blush and giggle. Ludwig tried to ignore him, to cast a blind spot to that disturbing area of his vision. The smiling people before him were far more important. He had to divert his attention to them. But his heart trembled too much just knowing that his brother was not with that crowd. 

He slunk deeper into his chair, picking at his food and trying to feign an appetite. Reluctantly, he made conversation with the eager people who were seated closer to him, but it felt so meaningless, especially since Gilbert seemed to be miles away. After dinner, people carried on chatting and dancing with each other. Sure enough, Gilbert was getting carried away with the moment, dancing with the Italian and pulling him in so close that it hurt Ludwig's eyes to look at them together. The evening stretched on and on and all he wanted to do was go home. He was exhausted and the novelty of the event was fast wearing off.

 Finally, to his relief, people gradually left, thanking him for such a great night. Everyone seemed so happy and satisfied with their evening. Everyone except him. Ludwig sighed as he flopped onto the couch tiredly. Even though he was at home, he could not feel relaxed with all of the people there, watching him under his very roof. If he were not careful, he would fall asleep on the couch. He was so tired it did not really matter whether or not people were here. Losing against the fight of exhaustion, he gave himself a brief moment's rest and shut his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt something tickle against his cheek and lips gently press against his. It was only for a moment, but Ludwig knew instinctively who it was. His eyes flew open with a start, as if the kiss had broken a spell he had been under and reached out to take the albino by his hand, pulling him close. He felt so relieved, knowing that his brother hadn't left him all alone. But Gilbert merely smirked and pulled away gently. 

"Not now, Herr Chancellor." The older sibling chuckled, "We still aren't in safe quarters just yet." And with that he stood up and strolled away, possibly towards the hallway where he would give the Italian another kiss, leaving him dazed and swooning by the end of the night. It always amazed Ludwig with how open Gilbert was about public displays of affection. Regardless of what anyone in their family had said, Gilbert openly flaunted his sexuality. But being seen as the more responsible younger brother, Ludwig had to hide his own. It was as if a burden had been heaved onto him, one that he had to carry so not to lose the love of all the others around him. Gilbert couldn't care less. He was disgraced and he knew it. 

Occasionally, Ludwig would glance up at the other brother as he continued to startle the Italian. The guests would occasionally look in their direction, some whispering things about the Prussian but most had already grown accustomed to Gilbert's habits. If Ludwig did not know any better, Gilbert was something of a national cult figure. 

"Hallo…"

Ludwig tore his eyes away from the albino and found himself looking down at a meek, but pretty young woman with dark hair. Judging by her smart attire, she looked more like a member of the press than anyone he knew. He braced himself for some questions. "How can I help you?"

 

"How are you finding the new leadership?" She asked, smiling kindly. She seemed nice enough, and Ludwig could not afford to turn her away. In politics, one needed as many friends as one could get. 

He poured himself a glass of water from one of the utilitarian silver jugs. "I…it's really too early to say." He answered politely. 

"But surely this is what you want?" She asked,

"Well of course." He was startled with her question. It was as if she doubted him. "I could not be more happy about this position." 

She had placed down a glass and was about to pour herself some water, but Ludwig was quick enough to do it for her. The woman looked pleased. He seemed like such a gentleman, it was going to be difficult to flaw him. 

"Do you have any major plans? Like, what are you going to do about the economy?" 

Ludwig looked slightly nervous, completely taken off guard. He did not want to be inquired about politics when he had just come into power. He was physically and mentally exhausted. "I.." He began, not wanting to leave her too disappointed without an answer. A chancellor who was unable to answer questions would not be a good look. "Well, you see-"

Suddenly someone was tapping onto a glass, seizing everyone's attention.

"Thank you so much for coming along this evening!" Gilbert bellowed proudly. Ludwig sighed in relief. It was about time this party had concluded. The albino placed a hand on his chest, the red orbs turned only to him, even though they were on the opposite sides of the room. "My dear bruder…the one who was able to make something of himself. I could not be more proud as all you fine people here. If you could give him one final applause, I'm sure he will be most grateful." 

Ludwig desperately tried to signal him no with a wave of a hand but it was too late. Everyone rose from their seats to clap loudly, the sounds of many hands echoing in the large room. He smiled modestly, glancing at each face as he felt his stomach sink. He now had to please every single person and this was going to be a task, which he could not afford to fail. 

After the last guests had left, Ludwig took off his coat, folding it neatly and then flopping onto the couch tiredly. He was so relieved to have privacy again. 

"Ah, thank Gott all those suckers have left." Gilbert muttered, revealing that he was just as relieved as his brother. He joined the German on the couch, but Ludwig was much too tired to notice him. Gently, Gilbert brushed the loose blond strands that hung over his face, causing Ludwig to flinch. "Now I can have you all to myself."

But Ludwig looked so worn and miserable. Gilbert frowned, knowing that something was up. 

"Aw West…whatever is the matter? I thought you wanted this leadership?" 

The sky-blue eyes gazed sadly back at him. "I do…but I…I don't want to fail." He responded worriedly. 

The albino gave a loud laugh which almost hurt Ludwig's ears. He flopped his arms around him. "Are you kidding? You will never fail! After all, you were the one who won! And 55 votes, West! 55! It was such a wide margin and you did it. Oh boy…I can't wait to see Heinz's reaction tomorrow. It looked like he was just about to take a trophy but it was snatched from him in only a matter of seconds!" He gave another cackle, but this was accompanied by the gentle strokes against his back, making the albino appear less sinister. "He wasn't worth it, West..believe me. Nobody wants a stuffy old man who has been in politics for so many years. He'd retire before the term finishes." The fingers began to sweep under Ludwig's shirt so that the pale hands were touching the German's bare, perspiring back. "You…on the other hand." Suddenly, both hands had cupped Ludwig's face and all the younger sibling could see was Gilbert's face staring back at him in the half light. "You are so perfect…so young…so idealistic. You're a man of the people and everyone adores that in a politician. Besides…" He stroked his cheek, causing Ludwig's heart to beat quickly as he waited in suspense for his brother's validation, "You have an awesome brother like me who has these connections. Relax and enjoy the ride. I'll steer you in the right direction…" 

The German blushed at the obvious innuendo. But before he could recover, Gilbert had taken his hand, knowing all too well what he was thinking. He leaned in to whisper into his ear. "I will steer you in _that_ direction if you so please. You know, I will do anything for you, meine liebe." 

"Yes..." Ludwig whispered softly. Before long, Gilbert had taken him up the stairs and into the bedroom where they stripped and toyed with each other's bodies. Ludwig 's movements were clumsy, being too exhausted to be useful, but that did not bother Gilbert who was happy to take control. He was very skilled, causing the blond to moan in pleasure as he found the areas that only Ludwig knew that gave him such bliss. As the two shuddered in pleasure, the world around them grew darker. And with each moment, the two of them joined the darkness of politics, with the darkness of their own sin. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Scheiße!"  

Heinz turned off the television angrily, refusing to look at the blond who had taken the place that was meant to be for him. "How?!" He moaned, "How could he have possibly generated so many points!"

Frau Werner placed her hands on his shoulders in support. "My dear…you couldn't have done anymore than you already have. You worked so hard…both of you. But you know what politics is like now. Everyone wants a new face."

"I sat in the opposition for almost two terms. My time was next!" He screeched. He dug his fingers into his greying hair, his head bowed in shame. "That bastard Beilschmidt stole it from me."

"Ludwig? But he is such a nice man." His wife strained to be diplomatic against the fire of her husband's temper. 

"Not him, you stupid woman! Gilbert!" He clenched his fists. "That snivelling playboy who owns far more money than he knows what to do with it. I bet he bought his brother's way into politics. I know the type."

She looked worried. "Even if he did, there's nothing we can do now. Schatz, you've already worked so hard. But now it's time to rest. Let the younger generation take care of it."

"He will not get away with this. Neither of them will!" Heinz vowed. Picking up the newspaper, he tried to distract himself from his defeat, refusing to look at the headline that would make his blood boil all over again. Just underneath, however he spotted an article that was not nearly as cheery. 

_Beilschmidt may be a pretty boy for politics, but asked about his plans, he has no idea. Are we certain that this choice for chancellor was the best one?_

His eyes widened and there was a bit of a smile sneaking on his lips. Perhaps there was a way to get his position back after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

"This is really not going to work out, Herr Chancellor. Look at the state this country is in! We can't afford it."  

Ludwig ignored the cries from the other side of the room. "I have been given a position to serve the people. That includes  _everyone."_

Healthcare. It was the first policy that the government decided to address. Normally it would seem the easiest and the least controversial, yet after many minutes of debating in the crowded room, Ludwig realised that this was also going to be a challenge. 

He loosened his tie slightly. The air had become unbearably stuffy and these debates seemed to go on forever. How much more talking did he have to do to convince the other side that he was doing the right thing? Or was it? Doubt was like a demon which began to claw away in his mind, threatening to disrupt all of his coherent plans. 

"The chancellor is too altruistic." Another voice called out. Ludwig felt his stomach shift. It was Heinz. Of course. Given his major defeat, he was going to do anything in his power to prevent Ludwig from passing any legislation. Seeing that he had received the blond's attention, the older politician continued. "Free healthcare is never truly free." His eyes were gleaming as he removed his spectacles, waving them enthusiastically in the air. Ludwig was surprised that the thin frames hadn't broken already. Heinz pointed at the chancellor, "You think you're working in the best interests of the people? Hmm? You're completely wrong. Free healthcare is just a nicer way of saying more taxes." There were some cries of disapproval on the other side of the parliament as Heinz swayed the few supporters he still had. "The chancellor wants to bankrupt the German people, that's what he plans to do. He plans to raise taxes, to make the people dependent on us for free services. But when the money goes, we'll be in billions of dollars of debt while he gets to live comfortably, his conscience cleared because he thinks _he's_ doing the right thing." 

Ludwig frowned, "I do not plan on making the German people poorer. The opposition leader is twisting my words." He said to the speaker firmly, "Quite the contrary. I want to make services available to all people, regardless of income so that they do not have to use up all their life savings for a visit to the doctor." 

There was a clap, surprising the blond. But it was merely Heinz, grinning from ear to ear in sarcasm. "Oh how nice. He genuinely thinks that he is doing the good for the people." He stopped clapping as his face darkened. An accusing finger stabbed the air. "We do not need this delusion to plunge us into debt. We must be clever with the budget. And the only way we can do that is by making the necessary cuts. Sure, it won't be pleasant. But then, neither would a budget deficit." 

The younger man frowned deeper, but before he could think of a rebuttal, the other raised his hands in the air, as if signalling the end of a discussion. "Well, I'll let you think about it, Herr Chancellor. Let us know when you have finally come to your senses." 

At that closing word, the parliament was in a raucous, mostly on the opposing side. The members of Ludwig's party were clearly displeased, but did not retaliate. Ludwig started putting his speech away when he felt someone brush beside him.

"Don't worry, Herr Chancellor. Werner is still bitter about the defeat. He's extremely envious of you. I wouldn't take it to heart." The voice was kind and gentle and with some dismay, Ludwig could not recognise it. He spun around to see who the man was, but all he saw was the door to the chamber closing. He was now the only person left in the room. The empty chamber unnerved him. It seemed so much bigger after all those anxious bodies had left it. And now, he must also leave it behind, before the rest of his party left him behind too. 


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the day, Ludwig hunched over at the desk, trying to focus on the healthcare proposal yet he could not get the image of Heinz clapping out of his head. He frowned, forcing himself to concentrate. His forehead was damp with sweat and he was about to give up, until he felt a tissue wipe it away gently. A familiar pale hand rested on his shoulder.  

"Come to bed, West…" Gilbert said softly, resting his chin against the top of Ludwig's head. "You've been working far too hard."

"I can't. There's so much I still have to do. I need to finalise this proposal in regards to healthcare so we can come to some agreement with the opposition. If we don't find some middle ground-"

Grabbing the back of the chair forcefully, Gilbert spun it around so that Ludwig was facing him, shocking the younger sibling in the process. 

"You want my advice?" The Prussian asked, his scarlet orbs piercing into Ludwig's. He then lowered his voice into a whisper as he leaned closer "Ficken sie…"

Ludwig's mouth widened. "I…I can't do that! I have to follow the rules!"

"Rules, rules…who seriously cares about rules?" Gilbert asked with a mocking grin. He started to fiddle with Ludwig's tie, admiring how the colour went so well with the German's sky blue eyes, "The problem with you is that you always try do what everyone else wants. But what do you want, bruder? What do you want?"

He sighed. "It does not matter what I want. It matters what _they_ want." Instinctively, he passed the piece of paper to Gilbert to read. The albino read through it quickly, frowning to himself. But he then gave the paper back to Ludwig without another word. The silence only added to his anxiety. "Well?" He asked impatiently, desperately seeking for his brother's approval. 

"My previous statement still stands. You don't have to make the cuts." Gilbert responded. Then, there was a smile. "Why don't you just push healthcare aside for tonight? There are more important things we can focus on for now, ja?" He wrapped his arms around him, pulling the younger sibling close.  

Even though he really wanted to do some work tonight, Ludwig had instantly melted to his touch, hungry for the affection that was deprived from him earlier in the day. He leaned against him, as if a buoy in the middle of a rocky sea. "I missed you." He mumbled, his head against the albino's shoulder. "Today was a disaster." But then, within the warmth of his brother's arms, he began telling him about the stranger who had given him support.  

"Was he handsome?" Gilbert asked, his eyes fastened onto Ludwig's gaze. Ludwig almost wished he had not mentioned him. Was he jealous?

"I don't know." Ludwig sighed, "I never saw him. But he didn't sound like anyone I knew." 

Gilbert laughed, ruffling the German's hair. "Oh don't worry. Even if you _did_ decide to have an affair with this politician I wouldn't mind. It might look a lot better for your image, rather than with me." He then leaned in deep, whispering into his ear, "Did he whisper like this?" He asked, deliberately putting on a deeper voice. Ludwig flushed instantly, embarrassed. Seeing the reddened cheeks, Gilbert roared in laughter, patting him on the cheek as if to signal that there was nothing to be ashamed of. As he was taken off guard, the Prussian had slipped off his tie, proceeding to cover his eyes with it. 

"What are you doing?" Ludwig inquired nervously. Gilbert chuckled, tying the knot at the back of his head. 

"Don't worry…it's a new technique. You might like it." Even though he could not see him, he could hear the smirk in his expression. Typical Gilbert. But his heart was pounding and he knew, to his dismay that the Prussian was right. Gilbert slowly played at his buttons, before finally relieving him of the restraining material. He panicked, realising that Gilbert might see how his excitement might show in other areas and was about to warn him, but it was too late. 

Wearing nothing but the tie on his eyes and his briefs, Gilbert took hold of the bulge that was hardening beneath the material. "Oh Ludwig…" He marvelled. "If I had known you were this eager, I would have initiated this a lot sooner." With a single flourish, Gilbert removed the last piece of material and then took him into his mouth eagerly. Ludwig could feel the other's tongue play with him slowly, purposely agonising him. He leaned back, gasping, knowing that he was now dependent on his brother for just one feeling of pleasure. But then it became quicker that he could not stop a moan from escaping his lips. He wondered whether Gilbert had done the same with the Italian the other night. He trembled, knowing that with any man or woman, no matter how powerful Gilbert would reduce them to a quivering, sweaty mess. Gasping, he finally reached his climax. 

Satisfied, the Prussian had placed himself on his lap, kissing him firmly on the lips. Ludwig noticed, with some pleasure and surprise that Gilbert was not only as exposed as he was, but just as excited. Lifting the blindfold from his eyes, Gilbert smiled at the elated blue orbs. 

" _Now_ do you want to come to bed, bruder?" He asked sweetly, the wicked smile back as always to tantalise him. "We've both lost our clothes now." 

Ludwig was too desperate to utter another word as he followed his brother's lead. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

He watched her figure as she began to dress. The glossy, long dark hair, so luscious down was about to be swept back up into a businesslike bun. 

"Must you leave now?" Heinz asked, lying on his side, his head propped up by a hand. "We were having so much fun." 

"We won't be having much fun when your wife comes home." The woman responded, clasping her bra. She returned to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Heinz, I really must go. But…thank you for the information…and tonight." 

After she slipped on her smart skirt suit, smoothing out the creases, she walked out of the door. The sound of her heels as she walked outside became fainter and fainter, much like his memory of her body in a few more hours. As if to cling to that memory, he watched the space where she had once stood unclothed, replaying the image in his mind. Yet rolling over, he was relieved that she had left when she did. If anyone saw them together, it would not only be his marriage that would be ruined. A politician and a journalist together was never a good look.  

But he laughed to himself. There was nothing to worry about. The only person who would be left to worry about this now was the chancellor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Just as Heinz predicted, Ludwig glanced at the newspaper in disbelief. "Was?!" He shouted, "This can't be!" 

Gilbert turned from his cooking, "Was ist los?" 

He did not have to ask, for Ludwig was holding the paper directly in front of him. 

_Overspending Chancellor refuses to listen to acknowledge debt._

"I..I didn't even say that we were going to talk about this to the press!" Ludwig cried, "How did this debate get so publicised? We were just discussing ideas!" 

"That's just one newspaper." Gilbert responded soothingly. 

"But it's one _popular_ newspaper!" Ludwig insisted. "Everyone in Germany has probably read it. Now I have no choice but to accept the cuts. I cannot risk my reputation from being more damaged."

Gilbert sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're forgetting about what I said last night. Who cares about them? You're the one in power, not them. Don't listen to the media. They always say things to push people."

"But what choice do I have?" Ludwig asked miserably, "If I-"

"Scheiße!" Gilbert interrupted, racing back to the stove. His breakfast was now blackened. Ludwig stared hopelessly at the food and then his own untouched breakfast. If Gilbert couldn't help him, he would have to help himself. 

Once he had arrived back to parliament, he went straight into talks with both members of the opposition and his own party. Both parties were surprised with the German's decision. 

"Are you sure the cuts will be best for everyone?" A member from Ludwig's party asked, "What brought on this change of heart?" 

"We can't afford another debt." Ludwig said sadly, "I know it's not the best option, but we must do it. We must make cuts if that will help the people." 

"Don't let a newspaper get to you." A familiar voice piped up. The voice from yesterday. He turned to see a slightly older man with a kindly face. Klaus Schneider. One of the more quiet but efficient members of the cabinet "It's so early…too early to make such a decision. If you agree to this, you might be agreeing to a series of other grim decisions that the opposition wants you to make. Don't fall into this trap." 

"Leave him alone." A woman from the opposition snapped. She turned to Ludwig, smiling at him gently as if a teacher approving a student. Something in her smile reassured him, even though she was standing on the enemy's side, "You're doing the right thing, Herr Chancellor. I can now see why you won so many votes over Heinz. He is nowhere near as compromising as you." 

"Blackmail!" The other man charged. He turned to Ludwig, trying to see some remorse in the cold, determined eyes. "Don't listen to her! She's only trying to trick you." 

"My mind is made up." Ludwig said, closing his eyes. He just wished that the argument would end. Reaching into his briefcase, he drew out the proposal he had been studying yesterday. "I'm sorry Klaus." He said in a small voice. But Klaus folded his arms, his mouth shut firmly. Ludwig was probably not going to hear from him for a long time. He had let the other man down. But, better to let down one person than a whole country, he realised. A few cuts were probably not going to hurt. At least now there would be something that the opposition and the main party can both agree on. Yet whether or not his conscience agreed with him, he was still so unsure. Ludwig stood up to take a sip of coffee, hoping that the caffeine will drown out the one insignificant voice in his head. 

It was difficult for Heinz to hide the grin on his face. Ludwig felt sick looking at him. But rather than gloating, he had adopted the same tone of voice as the woman. "You made the correct decision, Ludwig. I completely doubted you." It was so unusual to hear what was meant to be his enemy call him by his first name. 

"I have to go." Ludwig mumbled. Right now he needed to spend some time in his office, alone. Those few minutes that passed by had happened so quickly that he needed a chance to process them properly. Heinz was probably still smiling as he tried follow him.

 "I mean it." He called out as Ludwig continued walking away, "If your party can't accept that, then you ought to make a new cabinet…put them in their place. Politics is a tough world, kid and rules have to be broken…welcome to parliament." 

The condescending tone still hung in the air even after Heinz had left in another direction. And it was probably not going to leave even after Ludwig had long gone home, for it was trapped in his memory forever. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"You fool!" Gilbert shouted, gritting his teeth. "I can't believe you would do something SO STUPID." He was pacing around the lounge like a madman, shaking his head angrily. Ludwig had regretted confiding to him about the day's events. The reaction was completely unexpected to the Prussian's usual calm persona. 

He hung his head, staring down the beer can. "I had to, Gilbert." 

"Was it because of that verdammt article? Herr Gott nochmal, Ludwig! If I had known it had affected you so strongly I would have banned the thing from circulating more!" He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up more in haste. "You _should_ have told me."

"And then what?" Ludwig asked in frustration, "What would you have been able to do? The article was already published. Everyone would have already read it after breakfast!"

Gilbert sighed, rolling his eyes. "You don't get it, do you? You may have become chancellor, but you're forgetting that I own businesses all over the country! I could easily swallow up a petty company like that newspaper with my own company. Do you know how easy it is for me to buy it, to buy…hell…every big news corporation out there and then get them to print whatever the hell you wanted? I could have done that, Ludwig! I could have done anything to stop you from agreeing to those cuts."

"That's dishonest." Ludwig snapped back. 

The albino chuckled madly, throwing his head back. "Dishonest? You're a _politician_! That is by far the most dishonest profession out there. You can't avoid breaking a few rules. And anyway, do you remember who got you here in the first place? ME. Without me, you're nothing!" Ludwig shook his head, knowing that the Prussian had lost control and did not want to deal with him. But as he started to get up from the couch to leave the room, Gilbert grabbed him on the arm, putting a hand to his cheek, tracing it gently down his neck. 

"Look at how easily I can twist you, liebe bruder…" Gilbert observed. The German's heart was beating frantically. "You cannot live without me." He kissed him on each cheek and then the forehead, just the way he had always done since childhood. Ludwig froze, paralysed by the familiar gestures of affection, "I could become chancellor if I so wanted. But I can't do that, Ludwig. I need you, just as much as you need me." He took his hand, squeezing it and holding it up so that Ludwig could also see their hands. "Look at us. We fit together so perfectly." 

"Yes…" Ludwig answered quietly, sadness in his eyes.   

"Oh come now…I didn't mean what I said earlier." Gilbert replied softly, noticing the other's expression. He let go of his hand, holding his face. He could read him so clearly, the way nobody else could, "I only want to make you happy. Can't a man make his little brother happy? I wouldn't buy the newspaper if you didn't approve. I just want to help you." 

"I know." Ludwig replied. No matter how much he had tried to justify the cuts, Gilbert could still read what he was really thinking, what is conscience had tried to talk him out of doing. "But I don't know what I can do…"

Gilbert smiled stroking the blond locks. "That's why you have me, liebling." He pulled him close. "Now…because it is too late to reverse your decision, we will have to sit tight on that. Sure, a few cuts won't hurt. But that is all you will accept. You tell them that the next time you see them. Be firm. Don't let them sway you. But just one more thing."

Ludwig looked at him lovingly. All was forgiven and he knew that he would do anything his brother asked, for that was Gilbert would do for him. "Anything."

"Come to bed with me…and don't bother with pyjamas." 

A few hours later, Ludwig was awoken by a knock on the door. Hurriedly, he disentangled from Gilbert's limbs, got dressed and then went to open the door. A woman with dark hair wearing a smart suit stood patiently, smiling at him. He remembered where he had seen her last. The party. 

"Hello. Did I catch you at a bad time? I'm terribly sorry, but I need to ask you a few questions. My name is Greta and-"

"I have no interests to conduct an interview. If you wish to interview me, send my secretary a message." It surprised him that she was able to get through the gate to his house. Gilbert had probably left it open. It was a careless mistake that would cost the reputations of both Beilschmidt brothers. 

"Oh this isn't anything official. I just want to know your opinion. About the cuts to healthcare."

"It's a bit late for that." Ludwig responded dismissively. "I am very tired. Please leave." 

But the dark eyes were determined. "Come _on_ , Beilschmidt. I can help you." Yet before Ludwig could say anything, her eyes widened and she turned pale. At first, Ludwig assumed that he had probably said something rude and was about to apologise, but he could feel the Prussian breathing behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Gilbert asked brusquely. "Do you know what time it is?!" 

"Well…if I had known you had company….I would have come back some other time." Greta scanned Gilbert from head to toe. There was a look of approval on her face. Much to Ludwig's dismay, he was shirtless. His palms were perspiring. What if she knew?

"Get out of here, and don't come back." Gilbert said firmly. "Or I'll call the police."

"You wouldn't be the only one calling the police." The woman responded. Her lipsticked lips curled into a nasty smile. "Guten Abend, meine Herren." And with that, she walked away. 

Ludwig watched her walk out of the vicinity, his heart pounding. His eyes widened in terror. "Oh Gott Gilbert. She knows! She can blackmail us! She can do anything!"

The Prussian leaned against the wall, lighting a cigarette calmly. He thought for a while and then exhaled a long wisp of smoke. "Keep it together." He scolded the younger man, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"But…how can you be so calm? My reputation would be ruined!"

The albino took another drag and then sighed. "First of all, it is dark. She probably only saw a silhouette of me. And anyway, you know what women are like. They gossip. But without evidence, all she'll see would just be reduced to gossip anyway." He walked away from the corridor to flop onto the couch, Ludwig taking a seat beside him. "Relax bruder. She has no evidence to base her observations on. And anyway, even if she did take a good look at me, what could she possibly write about us? That we share a house together?" He chuckled, knocking the cigarette butt into the ashtray. "Everyone already knows that we live together. So what? What they don't know is that we love each other, like this…" With his free hand, he placed a hand on the German's thigh, squeezing it. Ludwig pushed his hand away angrily. 

"It is not the time for this!" Ludwig chided. "Oh Gott. This can send me to jail. I might not even be able to be employed ever again." All of the hard work that he had done for so many years was going to be in vain, just because of one careless evening. His work had meant so much to him and the fact that he could lose everything was deeply troubling.  

Gilbert leaned back in the couch. "Really, West..you need to calm down. If she ever tries to write anything about us, she'll have to get through to me first." He sat up suddenly, reaching over to the laptop on the coffee table and turned it on. "Now," He said, "Did you catch her name?" 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Greta had hurried into her office. She was uncharacteristically late, but for the right reason too. Last night, she had managed to discover something about the chancellor that would make a front page headline. All she needed now was more inside information. First, she had to let Heinz know. It would be just as good for his career as well. Looking at one of the newspapers that lay on her desk, she saw the young chancellor waving at the audience. He had such a modest, sweet smile and had looked almost like a model. With his Nordic features, she found him rather handsome. But she pushed her sympathy aside. Even if he was a nice looking man, he was still a target and her career was far more important than his. Taking out her notebook, she scribbled down all she knew and then made a phone call to Heinz, making sure to ring his personal number rather than through parliament. 

"Greta…" He sounded relieved to hear her voice "What's news?"

"Heinz. I found some information that may be of interest to you." She turned around to make sure that nobody was around to hear her "Please, meet me tonight, near Karl-Marx-Straße. Make sure you're alone." 

He chuckled in the phone, imagining her figure in his arms once more, "I'd love to, my dear."

"This is not a social visit, Heinz." She giggled, sensing his boyish excitement, "But we will have much to celebrate later, once I expose him once and for all…Auf Wiederhören."

Yet even though Greta had taken precautions on calling Heinz through a private number, there was still someone who had managed to get a hold of the call. The third party was listening and grinning, a plot already in his mind.

That evening, Heinz pulled his jacket around him tightly against the wind as he ascended the steps of the U-Bahn. She had still not arrived. He checked his watch, wondering if maybe she was just playing hard to get. It unnerved him and he sighed. _Women_. He should have expected this, being married to one for almost twenty years. Furthermore, she was much younger than him, and from experience younger women were probably much more fickle, not that he had much experience to begin with anyway. He paced around, keeping an eye out for any woman in a skirt suit who walked past him. 

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the left of him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into the dark. He could not see the face of the man, for the brim of the hat he wore obscured his face. 

"What the devil-" Heinz began to cry, but was cut off by a punch as he fell to the floor. Quickly, the man dragged him away, draping him gently on one of the benches. Strategically, he grabbed a nearby beer can and put it beside him. To any passerby, the man would just look like a mere drunk. But thankfully, he was not in any area that would attract too much attention. The man left the shadows, climbing up the steps and waited. 

Greta arrived five minutes later, wearing dark red lipstick and her hair curled. He could hear the distinctive sound of stilettos as she walked, her hips swinging. It was not a sight he was unfamiliar with when waiting for a female lover. The man tried to hold back a laugh. _So you're sleeping with him too, huh?_ He realised. 

She looked around for Heinz, until suddenly the man wearing a hat grabbed her arm and dragged her down the steps so that they were in the shadows together.  

"Who are you?!" She screamed, pulling away from his grasp, "And what have you done to Heinz?!" 

God she was clever. The man pulled off the hat, revealing the unmistakable silvery hair that she recognised both from the post-election party and the shadowy doorway from last night. 

"You…"

"Yes." Gilbert said finally, a manic grin on his face. "You know who I am…you good little journalist. You know so much, you even know where the chancellor lives. I think you should probably get employee of the year!"

"So what? Everyone knows where the chancellor lives. It's not like it was hard to find. All I did was come over to ask questions. Do I not have the right to practice freedom of speech?"

Gilbert laughed at her face. "Come on, Greta. Do you seriously believe what you are saying?" He edged closer to her, hoping to intimidate her. "Since you know so much, I'm sure you're familiar with the proverb 'Curiosity killed the cat'…and you know what happens when someone knows too much information, ja?" 

She spat at him in defence. He wiped it away in disgust, continuing despite her efforts. "I want you to keep that information to yourself. Got it?" 

"Fick dich." She swore. "Who are you to tell me how to write my articles? We live in a democracy. I'm surprised that your boyfriend…or should I say, _brother_ has better knowledge of this than you do…" 

He pushed her against the wall, standing at his full height over her. "If you cross my brother, I will make your life hell, I swear." He whispered menacingly. "I have been blackmailed many, many times by people with the likes of you. I also know how to break people even higher up than you. My brother has nothing to do with you. He is just trying to help the nation. I suggest you to do _your_ national duty and keep off of him." 

"Or what?" She challenged. 

Gilbert let go of her, knowing that mentally he had the upper hand. "Most people have skeletons in their closets. You better hope that one of your secrets doesn't come out and bite you…after all, it _never_ looks good for a journalist to sleep with such an esteemed politician."  

She held a hand to her mouth. The nails were just as red as her lips, but in the dark they were as black as sin "You wouldn't dare…you have no proof!" 

"Not yet." Gilbert smirked, "But I'm sure it's very easy for me to find some if I ask around. I have many connections, my dear. A pesky, yellow paper journalist like you could only dream of owning half of these. You lose your job, and then what? Ruin the marriage of the politician you support so he loses his job? Now Greta…is that really how to treat a man you love?" 

"Schwein!" She shouted. Her composure and confidence that she had often prided herself on in putting pressure on politicians had gone. Yet all she heard were the echoes of her cries as he had left her in the gloom of the station. The Prussian had gone. 


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks had passed and the media had oddly shifted focus away from Chancellor Beilschmidt. Yet beyond the black and white pages, there was the gradual greying of discontent. It stirred in the public slowly, gradually. First, there were few people shaking their heads as they stormed out of the doctors', horrified with how much they had to pay for a check up. But these were citizens that the public paid little attention to. A few people of working class complaining of bills? It was quite clear that everyone had to pay their way. Yet, as a few dismayed people joined forces, the quiet discontent united into one fierce voice. 

Ludwig left the car, about to head off to the office when suddenly a young man in torn clothing leapt up at him.

"Capitalist pig! All you ever care about is money!" He shouted. There were a few teeth missing and it looked as if he had not slept or shaved in days. Ludwig looked around frantically, wondering where the security was at this time of the day. 

"I'm sorry…but we are doing everything we can." Ludwig began,

"Liar! Liar!!" The man cried, sticking up his middle finger at his face. Even though he was much shorter than the blond, he was far more intimidating in his mannerisms, "You politicians are all the same. I wish I had never wasted my vote on you." Before Ludwig could defend himself, the man had raised his fist, colliding into the politician’s face.

Immediately, the guards who had probably wandered off for lunch raced towards the commotion. They seized the young man roughly, pinning him to the car and cuffing his wrists. "Let go of me!" He screamed, "Where are my rights?! Where are my rights?" 

"Are you okay Herr Chancellor?" Another guard asked him. People were fussing over him as he walked into the building, looking at the bruise that was beginning to form on his face. "That man assaulted you. Do you want to press charges?" 

"No no." Ludwig refused, shaking his head. The man was so young and despite the confrontation and his violence, the blond had no hard feelings for him. "Just improve security of this place." He was disappointed with how easy it was for protesters to go after politicians. It seemed that there was just not enough security for politicians these days, let alone for him. Although the journalist had kept quiet about the evening when she had showed up at Ludwig's door, a creeping paranoid feeling continued to pervade his waking thoughts. Even as he sat down at his office, closing the door against anyone from following him around, he could not forget the angry cries of the unshaven man. 

_I wish I had never wasted my vote on you…_

Was this what politics were all about? Losing supporters as easily as gaining them? He put his head in his hands, closing his eyes. If only he could have gotten through to that man, to try and tell him that the cuts were for the best of the country, not the worst. But he seemed so determined with his view, almost as determined as the way Gilbert had been about healthcare.  

He looked up. No. It was too late now. He had to follow the tide. It was too late to change course. After all, how had any politician swum against the current and survived? Ludwig turned back to the task at hand and worked, using facts and figures to forget about the many emotions that were brewing in him. 

_Perhaps…_ Ludwig thought to himself. _Perhaps I should find that young man and explain everything to him._

Yet as time passed, he could not find anything about him. Since he told the police to not press charges, there was no criminal record of him. Poor kid. Now that he thought of it, the man was not that much younger than himself. But it was too late to make amends. Everyday, he would push aside any sympathy to go into parliament with a clear head. He signed anything that they asked him to sign; he said anything that would make them happy. Something within him had changed since he had first come into power. Once, he was a bright, energetic young man with clear, idealistic goals. But he had been reduced to a shell of a man, a mere machine that signed papers, that just said yes when everyone said yes and no when nobody else agreed. This was all against his own convictions, but he had to follow. What choice did he have? His goal was to make the nation and all of its citizens happy. And if it meant trying to come to a compromise with the other side, so be it. 

He came out of the office one day to find another young man spraying what looked like an unpleasant caricature of himself with dollar signs all over the car. But he was much too tired to tell him off. Heinz's face was still so clear in his mind, with his characteristic smirk as he laughed at the other man's misfortune.  

_Politics is a tough world, kid and rules have to be broken…welcome to parliament._

And how right he was. Ludwig realised, driving down towards the house. _Why did I ever think it was easier?_   The pen always felt so heavy when he signed, but he pushed himself regardless, knowing that he was not in politics to make himself happy. He had to do this for the good of all people. 

_At least Gilbert would understand me_. He thought with hope as he locked the car and went inside. He made a mental note to get someone to clean that car of his as soon as possible. 

"Gilbert?" He called as he walked inside. The house seemed so empty and silent and he could not see the albino anywhere. He paced around, hoping to find him. But suddenly, he saw something scurrying about and turned on the light. 

The Italian leader stood there, from the post-election party. He anxiously wrapped the blanket around his naked body, blushing as he noticed that he was not alone. 

"Mama Mia! I am sorry!" He apologised, backing away as if the German would strike him. 

Upon seeing him, the blond's blood boiled. Even though he was used to the albino having many affairs, it still hurt to see that after such a difficult day, Gilbert was not available to give him support.  He glared at the man, causing him to slink back into a corner. "I am so so sorry! I didn't know that anyone would be home. Forgive me, Herr Chancellor."

"Where is he?" Ludwig asked, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice. 

"In the bedroom…" The Italian said quickly, "Just let me get my-"

"Stay out there." Ludwig ordered harshly. "I'll get you your things." And with that, he stormed to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Gilbert sat on the bed, wrapped up in a blanket. His eyes were on the television and there was so much disapproval in his expression it almost made Ludwig feel guilty. But he recovered quickly. 

"Well?!" Ludwig asked suddenly, "What is the meaning of this?"

The Prussian's eyes locked onto him as he stood up. "Well, Ludwig. I never thought you would be so angry about who I spend my time with. You know very well that I can't spend _all_ my time with you." There was so much rage in his voice that the German started to regret asking him the question. But he turned away from him to glare at the television set. "Is it true?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly, "Did you really let them get away with it?"

"I don't know what you're-"

Gilbert grabbed him by the hand, forcing him to sit down so that he was facing the television set. A news report was on, showing many unhappy Germans, old and young complaining about the healthcare system. Several protesters stood in the middle of the city centre, crying for healthcare, signs critiquing Beilschmidt’s greed. He could see the anger in their eyes, much like the young man who assaulted him in front of Parliament. 

"How could you not know about this?" Gilbert asked in outrage "How could you not even _tell_ me about this? I thought we could tell each other anything." 

Ludwig frowned. "I didn't want to worry you, I guess." He said nervously. "You were busy…"

"Nein! That's where you're wrong." Gilbert shouted. "Do you even remember what you were like these past few weeks? All the late hours, all the missed phone calls. Now, you can't even control what happens to a system that will affect millions. Do you realise what those cuts will do? They will privatise healthcare. Only the wealthy would be able to afford it. What happened to your morals? You've become like a zombie. We hardly ever sleep together now. So, if I want to spend time with someone who actually loves me, well I have ever right to." 

Now that he thought of it, the Prussian was right. He had scarcely given much thought as to how he had behaved since the first cuts were made. All days had merged into one and he had been so focussed with work, he did not even check to see how Gilbert was feeling.  

"Do you know why you're so safe now?" Gilbert asked, "Why the media won't touch you? Why your fellow colleagues aren't looking at you in disgust? Because I _helped_ you, Ludwig. I stopped that girl from writing about us in the newspapers. But look at you. You failed. You didn't even stop Heinz from having things his way." He stood up to walk over to the window, the blanket trailing after him. Staring out at the urban landscape, the moonlight shining over his bare skin he looked almost porcelain. Everything, from his point of view looked so small and insignificant. "Look at this, Ludwig." He called out. The German, confused followed him to the window and stood beside him. "Do you remember how this place was when we were young? Remember when it was nothing but a few buildings?" He looked into Ludwig's eyes in turn. "We're not young anymore…this world…this world could be ours. But how can it be, when you won't even take it? Everything I had built up, my empire, my businesses…" He gestured at his surroundings "This house. I didn't just do it for myself. I didn't just do it for my own power and my own gain. I did it for _you_ , bruder. And when you wanted to get into politics, I did the best I possibly could to help you have the best. Hell, I'd give the world to you, if I could." There were tears in his eyes, "I'd die for you, Ludwig. Do you realise that?" 

Seeing the tears, he could not prevent himself from hiding his emotions any longer. The facade he had perfected on holding up for so long in Parliament was beginning to crumble. Quickly, before he could stop himself, he ran to the bathroom, hoping that Gilbert would not see his own tears. He could not let him see how weak he had become. 

But Gilbert was not going to let him go lightly. He chased after him, following him into the bathroom. Ludwig stood, staring at his reflection, blinking rapidly so that the tears would not fall. This whole mess, it was all his fault. The only thing he could do now was to look stronger than he appeared, to seem less of a failure in Gilbert's eyes. 

"What is it?" Gilbert asked, standing behind him. "Why are you so quiet?" But at that, a tear began to roll down his cheek, exposing him once and for all. "Oh Gott…Ludwig." He touched him gently on the cheek where the bruise from this morning was. "You're hurt. What happened?" He bit his lip in guilt, realising that the German had been holding onto a burden that he did not want the Prussian to know and it hurt him. 

"I've ruined it." Ludwig said with a sob. "You were right. But I couldn't stop it. I chose to accept, because I thought it would be good for the people…I really, really thought it would help." He could no longer hide what his conscience really felt. He pointed at the bruise on his face, a painful reminder. "I deserved this. In fact, I don't even think I am fit enough to run the country if I can let down so many people." 

But instead of being enraged at the fact that Ludwig was partially responsible for the changes, Gilbert pulled the younger man into an embrace. "Don't. Please. Don't blame yourself." He was stroking his hair tenderly, holding him tight. "You know how much I love you, Ludwig. Nothing will ever change that." 

Tears continued to fall at the tender words that he knew were the truth. "But what do I do?" Ludwig wept, "It's too late. The damage has been done."  

Gilbert shook his head. "That's where you're wrong." He gave a small smile as an idea began to turn in his head. "You go back there and tell them the truth. Tell them you've changed your mind. I want you to write the best speech you possibly can, a speech that shows exactly what you think. Present it to them. Don't even give them an excuse to persuade you." 

"But I-" Ludwig started hopelessly,

The Prussian squeezed his hand in support. "I believe in you." 

Even though Gilbert had often made so many jokes, Ludwig knew for a fact that his older brother was telling the truth. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

For the whole night, Ludwig stayed up, writing a speech. The words had come so easily for the first time in so long and to his surprise he did not have to painstakingly rewrite multiple drafts. Ink flowed from his pen as quickly as his ideas reemerged, ideas that he had forced himself to abandon because nobody else had accepted them. But now, he knew exactly what he had to do. And this was going to work, he was sure of it. 

To his shock, he could feel the first of the sun's rays against his skin. He had been writing all night. Check his watch, he quickly hurried to the bathroom for a quick shower, change of clothes and then back to parliament. 

Putting on his spectacles, he gave his speech one more read, the words so clear and strong in his mind. He could feel his pulse quickening in anticipation as the other cabinet members entered and the opposition. There was a sneer painted so clearly on Heinz's face as he took his seat directly opposite to him. The opponent assumed that he was done for, but he could not see what Ludwig was really thinking. Behind those spectacles, Ludwig's steely gaze stared past him, as if he was not even of any significance to him. This speech was not for his opponent, after all. It was for him, it was for Gilbert. But most of all, it was for the German people. 

"Ladies and gentlemen." He began, smiling politely "I understand that the cuts have been necessary and I have agreed to a number of them. Yet I had only recently been informed as to how much of a negative impact these are having. 

The audience gasped. Heinz looked at Ludwig with disbelief. 

Looking up from his paper, the blond raised his voice, "I am not going to allow the opposition to continually bully the German people." He made sure to give a long glance at Heinz, "The opposition had previously suggested that cuts would be beneficial to the budget. And for a time, he was right. But these cuts have continued to the point where average people cannot afford a trip to the doctor. Do you think this is right?" He paused to allow them to take in his words. "No. And that is why, ladies and gentlemen, we will reverse the rulings."

Several members of Ludwig's party gasped, some in dismay but most in astonishment. He spotted a quiet figure that had been taking notes now looking up at him in admiration. It was Klaus. Beaming at him, Ludwig gave him a polite nod back. 

"What?!" Heinz gasped. He stood up, addressing the other members, "Only yesterday was the chancellor signing everything. Has he lost his mind?" The hand holding his spectacles was tightening its grip. "You can't go back on your decision! You signed everything. That is against the rules!" 

Ludwig gave one triumphant grin and it was as if he was back at the podium being blinded by the flash of a dozen cameras and deafened by the sound of several cheers.  "No, Herr Werner." Ludwig answered condescendingly, "Rules have to be broken, remember?"

Heinz's jaw dropped. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his receding hairline. The glasses looked weak in his clumsy hand, "Rubbish!" He bellowed, "What dummkopf told you that?!"

"Why you did, Herr Werner." Ludwig responded with satisfaction. As the party members began to clap, with a few cheers in the background the chancellor took his seat. He smiled as he shuffled the papers together. Yes. This was the best speech he had done, and the truest speech. The doubt in his mind was gone. 

But even though Ludwig felt relief at that moment, it was not over yet. He had joined with Klaus, who was eager to support him on reversing the rulings. For the next few days, Ludwig met with his cabinet and as he continued to speak to them, they all slowly agreed to finally support him in his decision. 

As Ludwig tried to win over his party, Gilbert stood in the dark, phone in hand. The idea that was tossing around in his head was about to break free. 

"Guten Tag." He said formally, "I would like to arrange for a party at the Schwarzes Haus." He paused momentarily, listening to the other person's reply. "I know it is short notice." He hissed, "But do you know who I am?! You better not turn down this offer, especially if there is money involved." 

Immediately the other person on the line obeyed. "I think I can squeeze you through…Herr-?" The man knew of the Prussian personally, yet as a rule, bookings at the Schwarzes Haus had to be kept anonymous. It was not a secret that the dealings at the house were of an unsavoury nature, but very few knew of the details, unless they were directly involved. Furthermore, phone calls could be easily traced, as Gilbert had discovered with a certain journalist once before. 

"Herr Fuchs." Gilbert responded with a grin, his eyes blazing in the gloom. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The Schwarzes Haus lay hidden in a forest that was some distance away from the city centre. But even for the most observant backseat driver, the house was not visible from the road. Thus, when invitations had circulated within the ranks of the opposition party, politicians gave a cough and hid these in their suit coats. They could not be seen accepting such invitations, yet were eager to get their hands on them when a certain Herr Fuchs was willing to provide a generous sum to each member. Much to their relief, any average member of the paparazzi could not trace them to the house. There was no chance that their attendance of the party would be traced and published by the media. 

At nightfall, a series of dark cars drove down the long road and through the trees. Every man and woman of the opposition party sat with relief, knowing that tonight would be the only night that the media would not trace. All politicians except one. 

With some coaxing, Greta was able to sit beside Heinz Werner as they drove through the dark forest. Even though the shadows of the twisted branches had obscured his expression, the lines of worry on his brow were still strong. 

"Oh cheer up, Heinz." Greta said sweetly, her hand on his knee. "I even brought masks along. Nobody would trace us."

"If they find you here…" Heinz gasped, 

She laughed, "Please, don't worry my dear. I'll be clever. They will never suspect me." Gently, she kissed him on the cheek. "Your secret is safe with me." Putting on a mask, which was of a rabbit, she was barely recognisable. "Now it's your turn." With embarrassment, Heinz put on the mask of a gorilla, thankful that at least it covered his receding hairline that anyone would recognise. The car had finally stopped and the two emerged from the car, joining the rest of the masked people as they walked up the steps of the house. 

Upon entering, any visitor was struck by the grandeur of the interior. Baroque, with enormous panels depicting the sinful indulgence of gods and goddesses in oils. Only glints of the national flag had given some politicians relief, relief that they were embarking on their national duty. This evening, despite all of the images of indulgence and lust, was mostly for the party. It was not, they justified to themselves secretly, a night of selfishness. The politicians tried to forget of their spouses and their children as they stared at the image of Germania, who gazed at them from her high place. 

"Guten Abend, Meine Herren und Damen." A voice called. Everyone turned to see a tuxedoed figure standing on a stage as soon as they had entered the ballroom. Herr Fuchs. They realised. But even as he wore the mask of a fox over his devious scarlet eyes, there was no way he could hide the familiar silvery hair. It could have been mistaken as grey, yet he looked far too agile and young.  Only one person had hair like this and would speak in with such charisma and even as some more observant party members noticed this, the doors behind them were already locked as the last people had arrived. They had already gone to the trouble of finding the house and they did not want to risk being exposed to the media by leaving now. As the music started to play, they were beginning to feel at home, and completely devoid of worry. "Thank you so much for coming this evening. Now look, even if we're all wearing masks, we're friends, are we not? I want you all to take a rest from your ministerial duties and sit back, socialise…get to know each other better." 

With their attention captured on the charismatic man, another man in a wolf mask wormed through the crowd, apologising for bumping into the politicians. Some glared at him, whilst others paid him little mind. He wore a mask like all the rest of them and wearing his expensive tuxedo, they knew that he had to be important. Once the people had turned away from the stage to sit back, listen to music and talk amongst themselves, the clumsy man had joined Gilbert. 

"Are they all set?" the man with the fox mask asked. The wolf nodded. "Yes, Herr Fuchs." He whispered. Away from the eyes of the crowd, his fingers slipped out what appeared to be a small remote from his sleeve, with only a couple of buttons. 

"Gut." Gilbert responded. He checked his watch. "At half past, I want you to start the transmission. Got it?"

"Yes, Herr Fuchs." The wolf nodded politely, and then went back down the stage to join the rest of the crowd. 

But unbeknownst to the two men, a woman finally slipped from behind one of the walls that she was hiding during the speech. She had seen everything, the man in the wolf mask planting bugs into each of the politician's ears. It surprised her that none of them had noticed. The man in the fox mask had taken a seat on one of the biggest couches, pouring wine and speaking to some of the older politicians. She frowned as she quickly joined the crowd, desperately trying to find Heinz. A party member in a black mask who looked a little familiar was drinking by himself and she quickly tapped him on the arm to get his attention. 

"Your ear!" She cried. Yet he shrugged, not being able to hear her voice over the loud music. After a few more attempts, he gave up and walked away from her. 

Meanwhile, the man in the fox mask had shifted much closer to a male politician, his arm around a female politician who was probably friends with him. 

"Of course I love capitalism. That's what makes the world go round, does it not?" He asked. He then placed a hand on the man's tie. "And sir, that is a very nice tie, by the way…" He turned to the woman who was giggling and relaxing in Gilbert's arm. "You're a lucky woman." Stunned, but flattered, the other man leaned against the Prussian, attracted and comforted by his charm. After a few moments, the three had walked upstairs into one of the bedrooms. Greta thought about going after them, but she decided to deal with Gilbert alone. Right now, she just needed to find Heinz. 

Once she saw him, eating some cheese and bread with a few other colleagues, she pushed her way through the crowd to get to him. "Heinz!" She called, "Heinz, for god's sake!" After a few tense moments, her heart in her throat, she found his back turned to her and tapped him on the shoulder. "Heinz, your ear!"

But as he turned around, she did not see the gorilla mask that she had chosen for him to wear. Only a fox mask was there to greet her. 

"No…" She began, backing away. But Gilbert had stood up and advanced towards her, refusing to let her get away so easily. 

"Come on, beautiful rabbit. Don't hop away from me." Judging by his reassuring tone, it was possible that he did not recognise her either. He took her hands gently. "I'd love to dance with you, actually. You look wonderful tonight." 

Underneath her mask, she began to perspire. If she danced with him, she might not be able to stop whatever scheme he had in mind. But, if she called him out on it, she would give away her identity and possibly get thrown out. No. She had to be smart about this. 

"Danke, Herr Fuchs." She replied politely, plastering on a fake smile, "But I really must find my partner. He could get jealous."

"Oh?" Gilbert let go of her hands, "What a pity. I should have known that it was too good to be true for a beautiful woman like you to be single." 

Even though she was free to leave, she needed more answers. Now there was a chance for her to manipulate him, to use her charm on him the way she did to Heinz. And unlike Heinz, Herr Fuchs was younger and far more handsome. Even with his mask on, she had no doubt that the body beneath the tuxedo would be as athletic and toned as the way it seemed the night she saw it. 

"Tell me…" She said, edging closer to him, "What made you donate to this party?" Realising that the question sounded too much like something a journalist would ask, she felt her heart stop. 

But Gilbert merely smiled. "Let's dance and I'll tell you everything." He said, taking her hand. 

To her surprise, he was an incredibly talented dancer and the cologne he wore had drawn her towards him closer. There was suddenly a desire to take off his clothes, to do anything to him, make him vulnerable and shaking with desire as he confessed his crime. She had to see him like this.

"Herr Fuchs…" She whispered, putting her hand on his tie. She was getting impatient and he had barely spoken a word, "Please…let's get out of here. It's so hot." 

Sensing her excitement, he grinned from ear to ear and took her quickly to one of the rooms upstairs. She was in such a daze that she had lost count of how many rooms and corridors they had passed. But once they reached the bedroom, he had slammed the door defiantly. And, like a predator, pinned her against the wall, their lips crashing together. Her hands immediately went to his hair, and then, with a flourish, pulled off his mask. She smiled. 

"I knew it was you." 

Gilbert ripped the bunny mask off her just as quickly. "And I knew it was you, Greta." He started to cackle, his hands reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress, "Do you still want me?" 

She started to unbutton his shirt, panting heavily. "I'll only sleep with you if you stop whatever nonsense you've been up to." 

He laughed, his eye going to his watch briefly. It was thirty-five minutes past and the transmission had already begun. Every party member was going to receive the subliminal messages to reverse the cuts. "It's too late for that…" He pointed out. Before she could do anything, he pushed her to the bed, kissing her with so much passion that she almost melted. She pushed him off her, gasping in horror and lust. 

"I'll expose you." She muttered menacingly, her lipstick smudged on her lips. 

"So you're willing to expose where not only your party is spending time, but where you've been as well?" He laughed at her bitter expression of defeat. "Aw, you look so adorable when you're angry." 

Furiously, she stormed out of the room. But to her shock, she could not remember how she had got there in the first place. She quickly walked through a corridor that she thought would lead to the main entrance, but was confronted by many mirrors. Several bedraggled, hysterical women looked back at her. Her makeup was running down her face and she did not even have the bunny mask to hide her shame.

However she was not alone. There were other masked people standing, pointing and laughing at her. Her cheeks burned. They now knew who she really was, a dreaded member of the press who had wormed her way into a private party. Yet instead of maintaining her polished exterior which had intimidated and flustered so many politicians, she looked like a mess. Embarrassed, she scurried away. Going into another room, closer to the entrance, she saw more masks turned to her, laughing at her disgrace. Was this how politicians had felt in the spotlight? She wondered, hiding her face.

“Greta?”

She looked up to see a familiar gorilla mask looking back at her. Heinz. Oh, finally. She was so relieved to see him and needed his support. “Please…take me home.” She whispered.

Yet instead of taking her into his arms, his eyes were wide in bewilderment through the holes of the mask.

“Do you know who she is?” A woman in a golden mask asked him.

“I have never seen her before in my life.” He said in some disgust and against her wishes, he turned away. He wished that he had never brought her into the party in the first place.

By the time she eventually found her way out a sense of hopelessness washed over her as she realised that her scheme would not work. There was no way that anyone would believe her story now. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Ludwig was amazed and surprised that the opposition was willing to reverse the rulings. Even Heinz was much more compliant than normal. Yet while he was relieved about this, it dawned on him that the situation was all too good to be true. What was with the sudden turnaround? He knew that politics was meant to have its obstacles and now things were too simple, given recent events. Once again, he stood, head in his hand, racking his brains as to what had caused all this. Being so lost in his thoughts, he did not even realise that he was the last person left in parliament. 

When he arrived home, he found Gilbert sitting on the couch, holding a beer in his hand much like the way he was during that evening when he had been elected and his life was changed forever. 

"Gilbert…" Ludwig began. 

The albino didn't respond, merely patting the seat beside him. Ludwig sat down immediately. He could see the albino smiling slightly to himself. But then, he began to laugh loudly, surprising the younger sibling. 

"What is so amusing?"

"Your face!" He sniggered, grinning widely. "Oh West…how could you be so stressed now? Look. You've already reversed the rulings. Aren't you pleased?" He planted a kiss on the German's neck and shoulder, the smug smile still on his face. 

Ludwig exhaled. So now it all made sense. Gilbert had done something which had made things easier. But how? And why? There were so many questions swimming in his mind as he furrowed his brow, trying to piece together a coherent sentence. 

A hand rested on his own, causing him to look up. The warmness in Gilbert's eyes soothed his frantic heart. Even if he had not said anything, he knew that the older brother understood. He had always understood. 

After a moment of silence, Ludwig managed to utter one word.

"Why?"

The Prussian burst into laughter once more, squeezing his hand as he did so. "Oh Ludwig…you _know_ why. I told you I would give you the world, didn't I?" Suddenly his gaze grew sombre and his grip relaxed on his. "I know I seemed so selfish and I know it seemed like I was pushing you for my own gain…to exert power over you. And I probably did want that. But, it's more than that…much more than that." Ludwig's eyes did not leave his, waiting with so much patience for him to continue. "I did all those things for you because you are my world, Ludwig*. And I don't want anything else." 

The blond's heart raced as he heard those words and before he could stop himself, he kissed him on the cheek. It was one of the few times Ludwig had ever acted on instinct. Gilbert even looked taken aback by the action. 

"I love you." The younger man admitted, reaching up to touch the silver strands, as if to reassure the other, "And I will make sure to do everything I can to help you too. To help the country that we grew up in." 

Immediately, Gilbert kissed him back, yet it was a much deeper, more passionate kiss. It took control to pull him away to reply. He was breathing quickly, cheeks flushed in admiration. He hoped that Ludwig could be like this more often. It was nice to see the new chancellor acting on his heart, not only politically but personally as well. Maybe this was just the beginning of new things to come.

 

"Gott, Ludwig. I know you will." The characteristic grin was back again and Ludwig was relieved to see it more than ever, "I know you will." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> German translation key:
> 
> Bruder: Brother
> 
> Alles in Ordnung: Another way of saying “everything is alright”
> 
> Ja: Yes
> 
> Herr: Mr
> 
> Danke: Thank you
> 
> Tante: Aunt
> 
> Gott: God
> 
> Meine: My
> 
> Liebe: Love
> 
> Schatz: An affectionate term meaning treasure/sweetheart. 
> 
> Scheiße: An expletive. A very common one that I am sure you can guess without a translation.
> 
> Ficken sie: Another expletive which is slightly less common. 
> 
> Was?: What? 
> 
> Was ist los?: What is going on? 
> 
> Verdammt: Damn 
> 
> Herr Gott nochmal: A colloquial expression for showing irritation.
> 
> Liebling: Darling
> 
> Guten Abend: Good evening 
> 
> Meine Herren: Gentlemen 
> 
> Auf Wiederhören: Goodbye (on the phone)
> 
> Fick dich
> 
> Schwein: Pig
> 
> Dummkopf: A derogatory term usually meaning a silly person
> 
> Guten tag: Good day
> 
> Schwarzes Haus: Black house. This is not a real location, merely a fictitious place where people can hire out for illicit meetings and parties. 
> 
> Fuchs: Fox. This alias was used to match the mask that Gilbert was wearing. 
> 
> Damen: Ladies
> 
> Gut: Good
> 
>  
> 
> *Footnotes for explanations: 
> 
> ”…you are my world, Ludwig”: This quote was in reference to the title of the story: Mein Welt, which is German for “my world”. I had spent quite a while deliberating what a suitable title for this story would be. While politics is very much a global matter as well as national, a reference to the world seemed fitting. Gilbert’s possessive but loving relationship of Ludwig also showed that someone as powerful as the Prussian, who already owned much of the world through business, also owned a personification of the country himself. But as a more light-hearted manner, this also means that Ludwig is everything to him.


End file.
